


What's In a Name?

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s power in names. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "independence" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

When Mary was expecting her first, she craved the open road. She’d read Jack Kerouac to John as they took road trips everywhere and nowhere in John's Impala. She named her son Dean after actor James Dean. Because she wanted him to value his independence.

When Mary was expecting her second, she stayed at home and read him the Bible; she read him fairy tales and myths, legends of heroes defeating great evil. She named her son Samuel, after the prophet in the Bible, hoping he would have similar gifts. Because he would need all the help he could get.


End file.
